Reconnection
by Half-elf
Summary: After high school, friends drift apart but a happy event brings them back together again. What will happen when Warren and Layla get back together?


Reconnection

By Half-elf

AN: This just popped into my head one night and I wanted to get it down. Set 5 years or so after the movie.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked my name's not Disney… so I own nothin'.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

They promised to stay in touch; hanging out once a month, phone calls, e-mails, you know, the usual. And, at first, it worked fine then, like most high school friends, once a month became once in a while which became rarely.

Warren was the first to go. He did graduate a year ahead of everyone else.

Next was Ethan. His cover took him far from home, to some of the largest scientific facilities in the country.

Will fell out of touch not long after. The Stronghold Three never really took off. He wanted a chance to succeed on his own, not because of his parents' fame.

Magenta and Zach never really left town but they were so busy with each other that, unintentionally, the others fell to the wayside.

Layla… she took the longest to find herself. For a long time she wandered, moving from place to place when it suited her.

She liked to work with forests and conservatories, even with crops. And while she was there the town or city fell under her protection. And then there were the countless times when she received a call about a villain near her that 'They' needed her to take care of. The wandering life suited her, for a while at least.

Of all her friends, Magenta was the only one she communicated with on a regular basis. Layla told her of the places she visited and what she had seen. Magenta told her about what was going on in town and with Zach. They were getting married… and would she mind if Magenta asked her to be her maid of honor?

Layla was happy to agree. She would be going home. She would be seeing her friends. 'Soon, soon…' A pair of dark eyes flashed through her mind and she smiled. 'Soon indeed.'

O.o.o.o.o.O

True to Magenta's unique sense of style and view of the world, her wedding was anything but traditional.

Oh, she wore a white dress, but it was accented by deepest purple. And the black and purple color scheme wasn't as scary as Layla had pictured. It actually turned the hall into a cozy, elegant sort of space. Flowers of varying shades of purple decorated the tables and the archway where the vows would take place. Everything was perfect.

Layla smoothed out imaginary wrinkles from her deep purple dress. The corset top hugged her curves and thrust her breasts into greater prominence while the small sleeves accented the shape and smoothness of her shoulders. The skirts flared slightly and brushed the tops of her shoes.

Her hair was pulled up into a simple know but a few strands were left to float freely, tickling her neck and shoulders. A few touches of makeup were all she added, truthfully, all she needed. A small circle of onyx dangling on a thin silver chain was the only adornment she wore… other than her tattoo.

When Magenta saw it earlier in the changing room she gasped then broke down laughing. Who would've thought 'Sweet Layla' would get a tattoo? After a moment of blushing, Layla told her it had been one of those spur-of-the-moment things.

Magenta's eyes glowed knowingly at the image on her friend's left hip: flames surrounded by ivy. It was actually rather beautiful… and rather fitting.

The change in music brought Layla back to the present. It was time.

Turning, she grabbed her bouquet and went to see if Magenta was ready. True to form, her friend stood proud and ready, even a little excited. Smiling, Layla pulled her to the door and preceded her down the aisle.

It was a small wedding, only family and close friends invited and only one attendant each; Layla as the maid of honor and Ethan as best man. But it was beautiful.

It was easy to see and feel the love in that room. The bride and groom glowed with it and everyone else had no choice but to echo the sentiment.

Layla let the words wash over her as she looked out over the guests. Her eyes drifted over the smiling faces casually but determinedly, looking from one face in particular. When she did find him he was already looking at her. Their eyes locked and a delicious wave of heat washed over her body.

It had been a long time since she has last seen Warren Peace.

His shoulder length hair was pulled back, showing off his strong jaw line and fierce. His broad shoulders were encased in a dark suit, the bright white shirt underneath was open at the collar, showing a tantalizing bit of skin, making her want to explore further. His heated gaze was doing wondrous things to her body.

Flushing slightly, she turned her attention back to the couple next to her. But the tingling of her body told her his gaze never altered.

Soon the judge declared them husband and wife and the crowd cheered. Layla followed them up the aisle, arm-in-arm with Ethan. The first dance started and couples poured onto the dance floor. For a while she danced with Ethan, laughing as they stepped on the other's toes and chatting about what they were up to, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Can I cut in?"

She shivered are his voice slid down her spine. Ethan smiled and left to find his girlfriend leaving her alone with Warren. Turning, she braced herself for the reaction she knew was coming although she hadn't been in close proximity to him in almost two years.

He drew her close to his chest. "You look good Hippie."

"You too." Relaxing into his she took a deep breath. 'Mmm. Soap and wood smoke.' She leaned her head on his shoulder. 'He always did smell good.' All too soon the song ended and he led her off the floor. Luckily, they were at the same table.

"So what have you been up to?" He held out her chair for her which she thought sweet if a little outdated. He slid into the seat beside her.

Smiling, she told him of her travels, her adventures. He laughed when she said something funny, asked intelligent questions whenever he wanted clarification, and called her out when he felt like she was holding back. It was like they had never been apart.

After catching him up on her life she sighed. "I don't know though. I think I'm ready to settle down."

He smirked. "You sure it's not because you're at a wedding? I heard girls get mushy at these things."

She slugged him in the arm. "That's not the reason. It's just… I'm tired of having to stop and think about my address. Tired of having to stand in my kitchen and try to remember where I'm keeping the spoons this time." She looked thoughtful. "I want to put down roots. I've traveled enough."

"Any idea where?" She missed the emotion besides curiosity flicker in his gaze.

"I have, actually." She smiled. "I received a letter from the city's botanical gardens. They'd like me to take over running them."

An eyebrow rose. "An awful big job."

She chuckled. "I know. But I've worked closely with the gentleman who runs them now. He's seen what I can do with plants and people. He was impressed. So when he decided to retire he called me up."

"The city though? Doesn't really sound like you." His concern faded at her serene smile.

"I know. But the grounds are huge and I'll be able to visit out satellite sites. Plus I'll be able to have access to the new acquisitions and experiment with our existing plants."

"Sounds perfect for you Hippie." He couldn't help smiling at her glowing face.

She nudged him. "So? What's been up with you? You disappeared off the grid for a while."

He shrugged. "Been busy."

"Warren." Her warning tone made him smile.

"You're not the only one who's been trying to find out who they are." He took a long drink. "You know I stayed in town till the Lee's could find help?" She nodded. "After that, I left, tried a few jobs. Did a little of everything really; construction, cooking… even thought of being a cop." She giggled. "What?"

"Don't you think that would be a little over kill?"

He smirked. "Exactly, that's why I'm not a cop. Anyways, I stumbled on what I'm doing accidently actually. A friend mentioned it, it sounded good, and I went for it. Training's kind of intense which is why I sorta disappeared for a while. And then it took a while for me to get used to everything. It's all good now though."

She sipped her drink. "But what are you doing? No one's actually told me."

His smile was wicked. "Fireman."

She froze then the laughter exploded. "Oh my god. Are you serious?" He cocked an eyebrow in response which made her giggle harder. But as she calmed down she actually thought about it. "You know, that really makes a lot of sense."

Shrugging he splayed his hands wide. "It does, doesn't it? And I like the work. It can be boring as hell or hard and hot as hell, but it suits me."

She smiled at him softly. "And you're still helping people." Her smile grew wider. "You really are a great man, Warren."

He waved that off. "Nah, just a pyro really." They laughed. Then he held his hand out to her. "Wanna dance?"

Without hesitation she slipped her small hand into his larger one. "I would love to."

He tugged her gently to her feet then shrugged off his coat. Drawing her close to him they swayed slowly to the music. She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer. His one hand rubbed small circles on her back.

She pulled back slightly to see his eyes. "I missed you."

He pulled her against him tighter. "Missed you too Hippie."

The rest of the night was spent talking and dancing. And in meeting up with everyone else. Will pulled her into one of the fast dances then introduced her to his girlfriend. From the way they acted, she figured they wouldn't just be 'going out' for much longer. Zach also pulled her out for a high energy dance. He left her panting in exhaustion when it was over. How Magenta could keep up with him was a mystery.

While Zach was twirling her wildly about the floor, Magenta demanded her own dance from Warren. The glare she sent him assured his acceptance. Even dressed all in white she was scary.

Their dance may have been less exciting than Layla and Zach's but it was certainly more informative. When Magenta went to collect her husband Warren turned to smile at Layla wickedly.

She looked at him warily. "What?"

The smile grew downright evil. "Nothing." His hand rested hot on her lower back as he guided her to the table. "Nothing at all."

She was skeptical but let it go; it was too nice a night for that. There was a cake and more dancing. Layla caught the bouquet and Ethan caught the garter which led to a hilarious situation because Ethan had to fight not to melt from embarrassment.

When the last song of the evening played, Layla found herself in Warren's arms again. Feeling more daring, she slid her hands up his chest and around to rest at the base of his neck and pressed herself closer.

His hands tightened on her hips and he rested his cheek against her hair. "When are you moving to the city?"

She slowly pulled herself back to reality. "Mmm. Soon. He wants me to take over next month but I am going to start in two weeks to get a feel for everything."

"Good idea."

She smirked. "That's why I suggested it." His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. She shivered and closed her eyes with longing. These feelings hadn't started until her last year in high school, almost three years after she and Will broke up.

Well, if she was being completely honest with herself, they had started before that but she had refused to acknowledge them till then. One of his hands drifted up from her hip and curled around her back. She practically melted.

Talk about denial.

Forcefully she brought her thoughts back into order. "I actually have a place all picked out near the gardens. I can start moving in tomorrow."

An eyebrow rose. "That's quick."

"You know me. Once I've decided on something…" she shrugged.

His eyes sparked mischievously. "No one can stop you, huh?" She smirked evilly and he laughed. They moved together silently for a while before he spoke up. "You know if you need anything you can always call me. I'm just down the street."

She chuckled softly and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "I thought you lived across town."

Shrugging, his hands stroked her back. "Down the street, across town, same difference."

There was laughter in her eyes when she looked at him, laughter and something warmer and much softer. "Now why couldn't I see that?" Before he could say anything she hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

He hugged her back. "Anytime, Layla. Anytime."

The song ended and they parted reluctantly, touches lingering as long as possible. Warren's hand slid down to rest on the small of her back as he guided her to the table. She welcomed the heat of his touch.

They sat in silence for a while as they watched the other guest say their goodbyes to the bride and groom. Layla drew on her courage and reached forward to rest her hand on Warren's larger, much warmer one. Unhesitatingly, he laced her fingers with his.

She smiled softly and looked up at him, pleased to see the warmth in his gaze. "I really did miss you, Warren."

An eyebrow rose. "Didn't we already cover this?" He smirked when she hit him gently on the arm.

"I mean it." She looked down at their joined hands. Her skin tingled where his thumb stroked her flesh. "I don't want to lose touch with you again." It was too soon to say everything she wanted to say but she had to tell him…

"So we won't." His voice was sure, determined.

She shivered at the power behind it. 'Could it be that simple?' She smiled when she realized that it was. Lifting her eyes to his she felt her cheeks flush slightly.

His hand shifted and he raised hers to his lips, pressing a burning kiss to where he had been stroking. His eyes were even hotter than his lips. "You can count on that, Hippie."

Her eyes reflected that same heat. "Good." She purred. "I'm holding you to that."

He looked away from her to quickly survey the room. "Looks like it's time to say our goodbyes." A look of hurt crossed her face so he quickly continued. "To Magenta and Zach I mean." He stood and held out a hand, smirking. "I'd be glad to escort you home." Her low sultry laugh threatened to break his control but he reined it in.

"Then let's go." She tugged him over to where Zach and Magenta were talking to the remaining guests. The women exchanged hugs, the men, hearty handshakes. Magenta watched them with a knowing smile as they left the room, Warren's hand protectively, possessively at the small of Layla's back.

They reached the parking lot, his hand still resting at her back. He looked down at her. "Where you staying tonight?"

"Well," she drew the word out, debating on how to proceed. She took a deep breath and met his gaze. "I was going to stay at my mother's."

His eyebrow rose, silently asking 'was?'

She smiled, slow and sexy, as her eyebrow rose in response. 'It all depends on you.'

Slowly a wicked smile formed on his face and she felt herself flush in response. He staked forward, his eyes never leaving hers. He didn't speak until she was flush against him and his arms were around her waist. "You know, it makes more sense for you to stay in the city tonight." Her smile made him heat more.

"Oh really?" Her hands slid up to lightly grip his shoulders. "And why is that?"

His hands began to stroke her back. "Oh, a whole bunch of reasons really. I'll be able to take you to your apartment tomorrow." His gaze grew hotter. "You could use me however you see fit."

She stretched against him. "Mmm. I like the way you think." He bent down and pressed a kiss to her waiting hips. It was gentle, almost chaste, but it made her body sing with its hidden promises.

He pulled back and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her against him as he led her to his car. She smiled and snuggled closer. It had turned out to be a very good night.

While they were walking he leaned down and whispered in her ear, his voice husky. "So, what's this I hear about a tattoo?"

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: I was just thinking the other night how my high school friends and I have fallen out of touch with one another although we swore we wouldn't and it seems like we only get back together for funerals and weddings. So I thought it might be fun to play with the characters of Sky High in a similar situation.

Warren and Layla is my favorite paring from this movie so of course I had to involve them. I wanted to play around with only the main characters actually having dialog while the rest of the characters, though silent, still supported the story. So if you were wondering why no one else was speaking, that's why.

**Edit**: I have uploaded the picture of Layla's tattoo to my deviant art page if anyone is interested, it's called Fire and Ivy. http: / / half-elf28. deviantart. com/ art / Fire-and-Ivy-145726484

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


End file.
